Thee Heart Chronicles
by Xena71293
Summary: Country side girl Alia heart is taken to Wizard City after the sudden death of her caretaker Mr. Kong. Being bullied and learning the true meaning of what it means to be life after the attack on Wizard City. She strives with her mind and heart to do the impossible for a life Wizard. Learning her true powers, History of Wizard City and her past. With assistance of friends and foes.


_Prologue_

_Bonnng!_ _Bonnnng!_ She heard the ringing of the pagoda bell from the far distance. It has been five hours since her husband had gone out to trade in Sakura village that took an hour to get there and another to come back. Emily Heart pace the bedroom back and forward wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. The ringing of the bell only meant one thing that something terrible is happening in the nearby villages, but what? Walking over to the corner of the bedroom hovering over the crib surprisingly the infant hadn't waked up yet.  
_Good I should use this time to escape the village_

Emily immediately started to pack her backpack, pausing for a second as she hesitated to take her wand that was hanging on the wall. _Come on Emily this is important, your family needs you, this is not the time to dwell in the past_ she took a sigh as she grab her wand and equip her spell book. Slowly lifting the infant and putting her down gently. As Emily began to put her in a picnic basket with cloth in which was common to carry around not hoping to give away any suspicion?  
As she step out the door, an explosion happen south end of the village. She was hearing the scream of people as they run and escape the danger and as others rush to go put the fire out. Hearing hooves running towards her, Emily face south ready to fight to protect her child, when only to find that it was Mr. Kung. A simple old satyr who she greet everyday when passing by his farm simply not holding a conversation more then- " hi Mr. Kong".  
The old goat was breathing hard, " Emily child you must go, there not much time, Sakura village has been burn. There are no survivors left, I'm sorry for your lost."  
Emily gulp trying to hold her tears back right then she wanted to cry and fall to her knees, but she had a mission to do.  
"Where is the child", Mr. Kung ask her, he follow Emily eyes as she glance at the picnic basket in her right hand. Emily heard a chilling laughter that sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Come on Mr. Kung we don't have much time heading towards the spiral door hoping to go to Mooshu where my sister lives." Mr. Kong nod and they jog towards the north end of the village.  
Almost out the village border another explosion happen around them suddenly skeletons started to pop out of the ground blocking the gate. Half of the villagers went into battle.

They turn around trying to head another way to escape the village, but there was a person in a dark hood cloak cover from head to toe. Everyone that fought against the hood cover cloak person didn't last long in the battle, the laughter of the voice of a female sent chills down Emily spine again. Emily and step to the right the cloak person block their way by setting fire to a gap. They step towards the left the same trick again Emily pulled out her wand handing the basket to Mr. Kong.  
Silent tears fall down her eyes but in her voice you can hear the tears," Mr. Kong you're a good humble man but I see the only way we have to escape is to fight so therefore I am putting my child in your care."

The old goat was going to oppose Emily fighting but she interrupts his sentence "Go NOW! Do not let my fight go to waste! When you reach the spiral doors wait for me If I am not there in 15 minutes proceed your journey!." Mr. Kong nod and turn around the villagers manage to defeat the skeletons.

"Emily you have grown, I am proud of you." Then continue to run off existing main gate behind him he heard the laugh of the cloak female.

" Do you think you can beat me?" he heard the voice echo in the distance , Mr. Kong ran out of the village gates, going through forest and twigs crossing a river keeping in mind that there was a baby in the basket he was carrying. He was no long gone from the village, he came upon the city and enter the gates going towards the middle of the city where the spiral doors was.  
The city itself was deserted, he sat down and check upon the infant surprisingly she was asleep but ten minutes has pass since he has been here and no sign of this child mother. Within five minutes no sign of Emily the goat hesitated as he turns the spiral door knob he notice how dark the sky was also. In the distance far away was the sound of marching foots of more than a hundred skeletons then that thrilling laugh. Mr. Kong legs were shaking out of all his life he never been so scared. Emily was the best wizard that village ever had, holding the basket close to him he enter the spiral door.  
"What is your destination?" he heard a voice ask him.  
" Mooshu!"Shouting soon the stars, sun and moon rush pass him faster than what his eyes can keep up with. Suddenly the old man appear in Mooshu with the basket he heard the infant cries, collapsing to his knees as he heard people rush to him. Mr. Kong couldn't help but sob, his dear best friend grandchild sacrifice her life for her child he promise his friend he'll watch over his family during the years Mr. Kong has fulfill his promise but today he failed . His wife's Sakura tree the only connection he had left with her since she died was burn down; the village where he grew up in was now ashes.


End file.
